Obake Yashiki!
by NacchiSA
Summary: Mekakushi Dan pergi ke rumah hantu! Kira-kira apa yang bakalan terjadi ya?


**Ha. Haha. Ahahahaha... *sweatdrops**

 **Ini akun udah lumutan berapa lama ya? Maklum, web nya susah dibuka sih, ahahahaha... *bilangajalagiwriterblocksih. Sori yak.**

 **Long story short, ini dia fanfic edan nan gaje buatan Nacchi lagi...**

 **Disclaimer: Inget, Kagerou Project beserta isinya(?) itu bukan buatan Nacchi, tapi buatan sang mastah Jin/Shizen no Teki-P yah.**

* * *

Obake Yashiki!

Di suatu hari yang sangat panas dan sepi karna jangkriknya udah bosen bunyi(?), hiduplah sekelompok anak-anak yang sepertinya sangat kurang kerjaan(?).

Serius, kayaknya mereka tuh harus disuruh kerja rodi benerin jalan raya Anyer-Panarukan(?) sepanjang musim panas. Lagian, tiap hari mereka paling-paling cuma ngelakuin ritual ReHarDoLin (saRE-daHAR-moDOL-uLIN/Istirahat-makan-buang air-main).

Untunglah, ritual tak berfaedah itu berhenti saat seseorang membawakan kabar yang masih dipertanyakan kefaedahannya(?).

"OOOOIIII MINNAAAAAA!" seru member ke-5, Momo, menggunakan toa, karna kebanyakan dari mereka masih meregang nyawa(?).

"Etdah pagi-pagi udah berisik…" protes Shintaro yang lupa memasang _headphone_ kesayangannya.

"Pagi sodamu, udah jam 12 siang oy!" kata Momo. "Sana bangun, gosok gigi. Terus kumpulin yang lain di ruang tengah!"

Beribu tahun kemudian(?), semua anggota Mekakushi Dan pun berkumpul di ruang tengah.

"Oke!" kata Momo. "Jadi ginii, tadi kan aku lagi asik tidur, nah tau-tau ada malaikat turun dan bilang ada rumah hantu di deket sini! Karna katanya hidup kita tuh gaguna banget, jadi dia suruh kita kesana, gitu looh!"

"…Terus?" Tanya sang pemimpin, Kido.

"Jadiiii, karna hidup kita sebulan ini emang tanpa faedah, ayo kita kesana!" seru Momo bahagia. Muka Kido langsung pucat.

"Rumah hantu…?" Tanya Mary.

"Ah, iya, dulu aku pernah kesana. Jadi itu tuh kayak semacam wahana dimana kita bakal ketemu berbagai macam hantu." Seto menjelaskan pada Mary. "Sepertinya asik juga kalo kita rame-rame."

"Tunggutunggutunggu." Kata Kido. "Ayolah, kita udah remaja! Untuk apa kita main ke wahana anak kecil kayak gitu sih? Malah makin gak berfaedah!"

"Tapi Danchou, mukamu putih-GYAAA!" Kano menjerit-jerit seperti gadis kecil saat Kido memelintir tangannya.

"Kalau Seto mau ikut… Aku juga…" kata Mary pelan.

"Ah, mulai deh Oba-san sok ngide—AW AW AWAWAWWWWWW!" Hibiya harus merasakan perutnya dicubit Momo.

"…Ayo aja…" kata Konoha sambil mengunyah yakitori kesukaannya.

"Oy, oy, seriusan?!" Kido berusaha mencari teman.

"Okeeee! Fix ya besok kita kesanaaa!" Momo bersorak, diikuti yang lainnya dan sorakan tak semangat Shintaro.

"Heeeeeeiii!"

"Kacang rebus, kacang goring ga-GYAAAAAAHHH! TANGAN GUE PATAAAAAAAH!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Haaaaah? Gaikut?"

"Pokoknya aku gamau ikut!" Kido ngambek di pojokan. "Apapun selain itu!"

"Tapitapi Danchou, masa muda itu hanya sekali loh…"

"GAPEDULI!"

"Aaaah…"

"Sudahlah, Kisaragi." Kano menepuk bahu Momo. "Biarkan saja kalau dia tidak mau ikut. Lagian, Hanako-chan nemenin dia kok! Gaperlu kuatir!" katanya ceria. "Yuk ah! Daaah, Danchou-chan! Baik-baik sama Hanako-chan ya!" dia menyeret sisa anggota keluar ruangan sambil bersenandung.

"H, huh! Aku udah biasa kok sendirian di markas!" gerutu Kido. "Tapi tunggu. Hanako-chan…Hanako…" Wajahnya berubah pucat. "OOOOOYYYY TUNGGUIIIIINNNN!"

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, Kido ikutan juga.

Diantara mereka semua, hanya Kido (dan Shintaro) yang kelihatan takut. Shintaro memainkan ponselnya dengan gelisah. Kido komat-kamit baca Ayat Kursi.

"Tadi katanya mau jaga rumah…" kata Ene.

"G, gajadi. La, lagipula, ad, ada H, h, Hanako-chan, d, di markas." Suara Kido bergetar. "La, lagipula, ke- _manly_ -an ku bisa hilang kalau tidak ikut!"

 _Tapi Danchou, lu kan cewe…_ Anggota lain hanya bisa diam saja.

"Lagian, bakal semenyeramkan apa sih? Ha, hahahaha." Kido nyaris saja tertawa seperti orang gila, kalo saja tidak dipotong jeritan mengerikan dari depan mereka.

"Semenyeramkan itu…" kata Seto.

Seluruh warna hilang dari diri Kido.

"Gi, gimana kalau kita pulang saja? Antriannya panjang tuh!" Kido berusaha menyelamatkan diri. Sayangnya, orang-orang tiba-tiba kocar-kacir kemana-mana setelah jeritan itu.

"Oh, sepi tuh." Kata Momo. "Yuk ah!" dia menyeret Kido ke arah loket tiket.

"Hei, lepasin!" Kido meronta.

"Tapi uangnya kan Danchou yang pegang…"

"Ya tinggal minta susah amat sih!"

"Males~"

 _Astaga, dosa apa aku padamu Nak,_ jerit Kido dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

"Gimana? Sudah dapat?" Tanya Hibiya.

"Udah. Tapi katanya masuknya berdua-berdua." Kata Momo.

"Lah, kita kan bersembilan?"

"Makanya kita edisi spesial, sepaket bertiga!" kata Momo riang. "Nih, sudah kubagi urutannya!" Dia memperlihatkan secarik kertas kepada semuanya.

Kloter 1: Kido, Kano, Seto

Kloter 2: Shintaro, Ene, Konoha

Kloter 3: Momo, Mary, Hibiya

"Lah, kenapa aku harus sama Oba-san sih?" Tanya Hibiya.

"Soalnya galucu kalo kita bertiga sama Danchou. Nanti siapa yang mau nyeret kita bertiga keluar kalau-kalau pada pingsan?"

"Dosa apa gueee giliran pertamaaaa." Kido meratapi nasib.

"Ayolah Kido, giliran kita nih!" Kano menarik tangan Kido. "Seto, bantuin!"

"Gak, gamau gamau GUE GAMAU AAAAAAAAA!" Kido hanya bisa menjerit tanpa daya saat Seto sang pria perkasa(?) menggotongnya masuk ruangan.

.

.

.

-Kloter 1: Kido, Kano, Seto-

Di dalam sangat gelap. Satu-satunya sumber cahaya hanyalah lampu redup di beberapa bagian. Mereka bertiga berjalan pelan-pelan, karna kan galucu kalau salah satu dari mereka kesandung dan menimpa wajah setan beneran.

"Seeeetooooooo…." Kido merengek.

"Tenang saja, aku megang tanganmu ko." Seto menenangkan tangan. "Kano, jangan jauh-jauh!"

"Iya, iyaaa." Katanya. "Seriusan, mana seremnya sih? Kido lebay amat dah."

Pas sekali disaat itu juga hantu pertama menampakkan dirinya.

"Ayo cepe—GYAAAAAOH MY DIRTY NANKA SHUNKAI!" Kano menjeritkan sepenggal lirik lagu saat wajahnya menghadap wajah si hantu, yang tentu saja membuat semua yang ada dalam ruangan bengong keheranan.

"Duh maaf ya mbak hantu, teman saya lupa minum obatnya tadi pagi…" kata Seto berusaha menjelaskan tingkah laku saudaranya yang edan itu.

Kano terus melanjutkan nyanyiannya, sementara Kido menarik-narik tangan Seto.

"Ayo jalaan.. Itu si Kano mulai kesambet—" tau-tau Kido jatuh, muka menghadap lantai.

"Kido?!" Seto langsung panik.

"A, aku gapapa! Cuma kesandung…" Kido membuat kesalahan dengan menengok ke belakang, dan melihat salah satu hantu sedang memegang kakinya.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kido berteriak tepat di depan wajah si hantu, membuatnya langsung budeg.

Seto membantu Kido berdiri. "Ayo ayo! Kano, buruan! Kita lanjut la—Eh, kemana ya?"Tak diduga, rupanya dia buta arah. "Duuh, gelap amat sih. Ini jalannya ke mana-ah, mbak!" Seto memanggil seorang(atau sesosok?) hantu di dekatnya. "Mbak, jalannya kesitu ya?" Si hantu mengangguk. "Sip! Makasih banyak mbak! Yuk ah, jalan!" Seto menarik tangan kedua temannya dan terus berjuang mencari pintu keluar.

Sepertinya kloter ini merupakan rombongan teraneh yang pernah ada sepanjang sejarah rumah hantu.

Kido terus-menerus menundukkan kepalanya, Seto menanyakan arah kepada hantu-hantu, sementara Kano yang emang udah sedeng dari sananya melontarkan komentar-komentar ganyambung pada setiap hantu yang ditemuinya, seperti 'eh, malam mbak! Nyeremin deh, bagus!' atau 'kok mbak mirip mantan pacar (khayalan) aku sih? Wow!'

Entah bagaimana, mereka bisa keluar dengan selamat dan langsung ketawa-ketawa seperti orang gila.

"Oh, keluar juga. Gimana?" Tanya Momo.

"Ah, segini mah level anak teka!" kata Kido.

"

Ya, kata orang yang hampir saja digotong Seto kelu—ADADADAUW ITU KAKIKU OY BUKAN LANTAI!" jerit Kano.

Momo hanya bisa menatap aneh, tak tau mau komen apa. "Tapi kalian lama amat di dalem. Rombongan Onii-chan sudah masuk dari tadi!"

Pas sekali, tau-tau pintu menjeblak terbuka, dan keluarlah Konoha yang menggendong Shitnaro seperti karung beras.

"Lah, cepet amat dah. Katanya baru masuk?" Tanya Kano.

"Serem gila di dalem! Hapeku kena dakinya Konoha pula!" kata Shintaro, lututnya gemetaran.

"Hah? Gimana caranya?"

"Yah, Ene maksa pengen liat, jadi aku keluarin kan hapenya, nah tau-tau dia ngejerit sampe-sampe hapenya kelempar ke leher Konoha!"

"Lagian Goshujin jahat sih, nyimpen aku di kantong. Bosenin tau." Kata Ene. "Yah, tapi aku juga ga nyangka bakal dilempar ke arah Nisemono-san. Setidaknya bukan ke wajah hantunya!"

"Yang sabar ya." Kata Momo. "Oh, giliranku! Kami berangkat dulu ya!"

.

.

.

.

Kloter 3: Momo, Mary, Hibiya.

"Loh? Rombongan belakang kita juga ikut?" Tanya Hibiya.

"Iya, untuk mempersingkat waktu katanya, soalnya bentar lagi istirahat." Momo melirik ke belakang, ke rombongan yang terdiri atas dua cowo. Hebatnya, yang satu sesuai banget dengan seleranya!

 _Saatnya modus,_ batin Momo.

"Ah, Mas, mau duluan saja? Kami masih menunggu teman." Momo memberikan senyum termanisnya, menampakkan gigi putih cemerlang, tak lupa hiasan potongan cumi kering di antara kedua gigi depannya. Entah mas-mas itu baik atau menahan tawa, mereka tersenyum dan berjalan mendahului rombongan Momo.

"Momo-chan… Aku takut…" Mary memeluk lengan Momo erat.

"Makanya aku suruh mereka jalan duluan, biar ada yang nemenin!" bisik Momo.

"Halah, bilang aja mau modus, susah amat sih." Komentar Hibiya.

Mereka meneruskan perjalanan. Mary celingukan, merengek saat menemukan hantu-hantu yang bersembunyi plus beberapa hantu beneran di dekat mereka. Hibiya berjalan biasa, walaupun sebenarya dia sudah ngompol sejak awal, membuat seisi ruangan semakin berbau tak sedap. Dan Momo, bisa ditebak, ngemodusin para mas-mas di depan dengan cara nempel-nempel di belakang mereka. Kedua mas itu hanya bisa merasa malu dan feels like in heaven berkat ekhmbantalekhm Momo.

Berkat aksi(?) mereka, bisa dibilang mereka bertiga merupakan rombongan terkalem (tanpa menghitung Hibiya yang mengompol) sekaligus rombongan termodus(?) yang pernah ada sepanjang sejarah.

.

.

.

.

"Fiuuuuh! Akhirnya selesaaai!" Momo meregangkan tangannya. Mary langsung memeluk Seto dan menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi di dalam.

"Oba-san kan kerjaannya cuma ngemodus daritadi." Kata Hibiya.

"Daripada kamu. Celanamu masih basah tuh."

Hibiya terdiam, melirik celananya sekilas, lalu terdiam lagi, dan menjerit seperti anak kecil.

"Ya sudahlah. Ayo beli celana, makan siang, terus pulang." Kata Kido.

"Aye aye sir!"

Dan mereka semua pun pulang, berceloteh riang layaknya keluarga bahagia.

 _Fin_

* * *

 **...Garing banget ya? Sori. Nacchi lagi stres mau ngadepin UAS aaaaaa *dantugaskuliahmasihnumpukwoyjanganlupa.**

 **Tapi tau gak, kejadian kloter trio MekaDan itu beneran dialamin Nacchi sama temen-temen, dengan Nacchi sebagai Seto si anak buta arah XD. Oke, udahan dulu edan-edanannya. RnR plis?**


End file.
